


And There's No Doin' Anything About It

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy is Rum Tum Tugger, Cats AU, Dancer AU, Don't fucking judge me, F/F, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Steve Harrington/OMC - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve is Misto, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “Billy Hargrove, Rum Tum Tugger.” His voice was low, husky, and it sent something hot and squirming to the bottom of Steve’s stomach.He watched as the man,Billy, wagged his tongue, shooting everyone a wink. Got some laughs for his effort. It wasridiculous. The guy was the embodiment of his character in human form, Steve justknewit. A bad boy sleazeball who did as he pleased, fuck the rest. He had aridiculousmullet, his eyebrows weredefinitelytweezed to look that sharp, and he absolutely didnothave some of the most piercing, beautiful blue eyes that Steve had ever seen.Steve hoped hesucked.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	And There's No Doin' Anything About It

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP  
> I've been writing this for months, on and off, and I am _DONE_.  
> This was written because I love CATS (the stage play, please do not talk to me about the movie), have shipped Misto/Tugger since childhood, and the personalities fit Steve and Billy so _well_.
> 
> Anyway, there's some slut shamey shit from an ex boyfriend of Steve's, an anxiety/panic attack description, just as a warning.
> 
> Unbeta'd, hope you like this self indulgent fic as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Edit: Because I _need_ those who may not have seen The Rum Tum Tugger, and how _Billy_ the character is, [here is his song](https://youtu.be/ywFbpDjpZno)
> 
> Also, [Magical Mr. Misto](https://youtu.be/kZQ_RgpO2T8) for y'all as well.

“Are you kidding me? Starbucks?” Robin’s look of disgust made Steve pout. They were bundled up, heading for the first read of the show. Steve sipped his iced coffee, slurping obnoxiously.

“Shut up,” he whined.

“You're a _cliche_ Steve,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s even _iced_.”

“If we’re going to be working together, I’m going to demand you be nice to me.”

“And I’m still gonna call you a dingus when you’re being a dingus and cliche when you’re being cliche. I didn’t say it was _bad_.”

“Yeah, but you implied it.” He pulled open the door, holding it for Robin, and she took the lead. The walk was short and when they arrived in the room, four long tables arranged into a rectangle, they took two of the seats nearest to the door.

“Oh my god,” she replied with an eyeroll. “You’re worse than Heather when I call her basic.”

“Okay, but you have to admit that pumpkin spice--”

“We are not having this conversation,” Robin groaned, cutting him off. There were only a few other people there, most of them scattered with space between them. Steve locked eyes with a brunette girl, petite and cute, sitting next to a young man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. She gave him a smile and he smiled back, drawing the attention of her friend. Steve smiled at him as well, and his smile was small and shy in return, but still warm.

“How do you even do that? Immediately start making friends.” Robin stole his drink and took a long sip, ignoring his pout.

“I smile once in a while, you should try it,” he replied, snatching his drink back. Robin made a face at him, scrunching her nose in disgust.

“Did you just tell me to smile?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Robin, you are the _first_ person to start talking about your RBF.” She opened her mouth to argue, but paused, snapping her mouth shut with a tilt of her head.

“Okay,” she conceded. “You got me there.” Steve stuck out his tongue before pulling out his script, going over it again. His dyslexia made learning lines hard, but that’s why he started early and recorded his lines to hear them. Didn’t mean he didn’t still get nervous at first reads.

The room slowly filled up, the ambient sounds in the room growing louder until Robin nudged him in the arm. Steve looked up and she gestured to a man who had just walked in, who was _exactly_ Steve’s type. He sat a few seats down, tossing a ratty backpack on the ground next to his chair, shrugging off his jean jacket to rest it on the back. His curls were up in a bun, a stray curl falling on his forehead. Steve raked his eyes over the man’s body, stockier than most dancers but strong. Unfortunately, he looked like he also checked the Dickhead box, a running theme in Steve’s ex-boyfriends. And girlfriends. Robin nudged him again, snickering, and he scowled at her, blushing.

“Fuck you,” he whispered. She gave him an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes. Before Steve could say anything more, the stage manager cleared her throat.

“Welcome everyone,” she said, voice quiet, but firm and commanding. “My name is Paula, but if you’ve read my emails, you’ll know that.” Her voice was blank, but her smile countered it well. Steve snickered. “To begin, we’ll share our names and roles. Then, we’ll move onto concepts from the designers and a presentation from our dramaturg.” As they went around the room, introducing themselves, Steve kept stealing glances at the blonde, who had let his hair down. Steve was mortified to see it was a fucking _mullet_. He zoned back in as Robin introduced herself.

“Robin Buckley, Demeter. Excited to work with you all.”

“Hey everyone,” Steve said, his midwest upbringing having ingrained over politeness into him since birth, “I’m Steve Harrington and I’ll be Mr. Mistoffelees.” He looked around the room, eyes finally landing on the blonde, who was staring at him with a quirked lip. His tongue ran across his top lip and Steve frowned as he blushed. He tore his eyes away, focusing on the people talking as best he could, until, finally, it was Mullet Man’s turn.

“Billy Hargrove, Rum Tum Tugger.” His voice was low, husky, and it sent something hot and squirming to the bottom of Steve’s stomach.

He watched as the man, _Billy_ , wagged his tongue, shooting everyone a wink. Got some laughs for his effort. It was _ridiculous_. The guy was the embodiment of his character in human form, Steve just _knew_ it. A bad boy sleazeball who did as he pleased, fuck the rest. He had a _ridiculous_ mullet, his eyebrows were _definitely_ tweezed to look that sharp, and he absolutely did _not_ have some of the most piercing, beautiful blue eyes that Steve had ever seen.

Steve hoped he _sucked_.

Unfortunately, he didn’t. In fact, he was _fucking talented_.

“I can’t stand him,” Steve said bitterly, watching as Billy stretched on the stage. He was in tights and a muscle tee, a _muscle tee_.

“So you’ve said,” Robin replied, scrolling through her phone. “A couple of times per rehearsal, actually.”

“Well,” Steve huffed, “It’s true.” Robin rolled her eyes and put her phone down, leaning forward.

“He’s not even that bad,” she said. “Heather knows him from a production of Chicago they did together last year. Says he’s kinda a dick, but not _totally_ a dick.”

“Oh wow,” Steve said sarcastically. “Well that changes everything.”

“Now _you’re_ being the dick.” Steve pouted, watching as Billy diligently took notes as Stacey worked with Nancy on her solo. He was focused, a small crease between his brows as he watched Nancy move. Steve knew he should probably have been focused on her, each stretch fluid and light, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Billy. From his rapt attention to detail and completely horrible and unsexy face. “Why do you hate him again?”

“I don’t _hate_ him,” Steve mumbled, crossing his arms. “I just think he’s obnoxious.”

“Who’s obnoxious?” Heather plopped in the seats behind them, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Robin, who went bright red. Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes again. _Lesbians_.

“Steve’s complaining about Billy existing again,” Robin said, making Heather let out a put upon sigh.

“Oh my god, Steve,” she groaned. “You’re such a brat.”

“I am not!” He hissed.

“You guys barely talk--” Robin began.

“He’s literally so nice to you--” Heather added.

“Shut up, both of you.” Steve slid down in his seat, watching as Billy looked behind him and waggled his eyebrows at their group. Heather laughed and made a face back at him and Steve tried to focus on the way Heather was twirling some of Robin’s hair on her finger. Honestly, _lesbians_.

\--

“So,” Billy said, breath coming in short. They’d been rehearsing “The Rum Tum Tugger” for most of rehearsal, and he was glistening with sweat, his hair pulled up into a stupid fucking man bun that did _not_ look good on him. He pulled up his muscle tank to wipe the sweat off his forehead and Steve looked away, annoyed. Stupid Billy and his stupid abs. “When I come down from the trunk, how many hip thrusts do you want?” Their choreographer was working with Billy and the girl cats to time the hip thrusts and consequential freak outs, and Steve was just waiting for them to get to his one part. Luckily, he was annoyed enough that the acting wouldn’t be too hard.

“Alright,” Stacey called. “Let’s take ten guys! Girls, lemme talk to you for just a moment!” Steve sighed and stretched, closing his eyes. He yelped when he felt something feather light on his side, twitching away. Billy was smirking at him when he opened his eyes.

“Hey there, Magic Man,” he drawled. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Just as funny as the last time you said it, Hargrove. Which means not at all.” Billy held his hand to his heart, gasping.

“You wound me, Harrington.” He plopped down next to Steve, stretching his arm over the back of the chairs. “How do we look?” His grin was wide, and Steve was ready to lie, tell him they looked like shit, but there was a tension around Billy’s eyes and smile that made him pause.

“...Good.” The way Billy lit up wasn’t cute. Not at all.

“Just good?” Steve rolled his eyes and flushed. He didn’t bother to respond, opting to pull out his phone. It wasn’t long before Billy was nudging him again.

“Oh my god, what?” Steve huffed, turning to face the other. Billy was just grinning, like the cat who got the cream. Ironically enough.

“Nothing. You’re cute when you’re angry.” He leaned in, his smile all teeth, and Steve squirmed a little in his seat. He flushed and looked back at his phone, ignoring Billy’s laugh.

\--

“Hey, Steve-o,” Billy purred, leaning into Steve’s space. It made him jump and curse, shooting a weak glare Billy’s way.

“What?” Steve knew he was being kinda rude, kinda mean, but he’d fallen for douchebags like Hargrove before and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. Billy raised his brows.

“Wow, fiery, huh?” He smiled, unaffected. “Just wanted to let you know that your jump splits are incredible.” Steve flushed, blinking rapidly. He’d been nervous about them, wasn’t sure his form was quite right, and he would not let it show how much the compliment meant to him. Especially since Billy was dance captain and it meant _a lot_. Steve would _not_ be wooed.

“Thanks,” he squeaked out, flushing more at the sound of his own voice. Billy smiled, all bright and charming like the _fucking sun_ , and Steve literally felt his heart stutter. Fuck.

“Your legs are strong,” Billy continued, voice taking on the almost weird soothing tone he had when he gave notes. “You don’t need to doubt yourself. It’ll trip you up.” Steve nodded biting the inside of his lip.

“I just,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I just can’t always get out of my head when I’m dancing, you know?”

“I do,” Billy said with a nod. “Stop thinking about the technical, you have that down, feel the movement. Let it just happen. Why is Mistofelees jumping? Let _that_ drive the jump.” Steve swallowed thickly, licking over his bottom lip. It was always overwhelming when Billy dropped his whole Tool thing. He was a surprisingly genuine and smart guy, and Steve was finding it harder and harder to convince himself that Billy was the douchebag he thought.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Plus, I like getting to see that butt of yours clench when you jump, so feel free to practice--”

“Good _night_ , Hargrove,” Steve said, voice loud to cover the rest of what Billy was saying. He gave him the finger, making the man laugh. It echoed down the hall as Steve left, smiling softly.

\--

They went out for karaoke midway through rehearsals. It wasn’t a large group, just Steve, Billy, Robin, Heather, Nancy, and Jonathan, but Steve still made sure to focus on Robin and Nancy, while Heather, Billy, and Jonathan were behind them.

“God he’s just so--”

“Oh my god,” Robin groaned, rolling her eyes. “We know. He’s annoying. He’s a flirt. He’s always wagging his tongue--”

“You do have to admit that is true,” Nancy added with a smirk.

“Point.” Robin shrugged and continued. “You do realize you never shut up about him, right?” She looked at Steve, who looked to Nancy for support. She just gave him a small knowing smile.

“Robin’s right. I think you don’t find him as annoying as you like to pretend.” Steve huffed and crossed his arms, but didn’t deny it. They might have a little bit of a point. Kinda. Maybe. _Definitely_.

“I just,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You remember Adam, Robin.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Exactly.”

“Billy isn’t an Adam though,” she countered. “Or he would have given up by now.”

“Given up?”

“Steve,” Robin said, looking dumbfounded, “You have been playing _impossible_ to get and he still keeps trying to be your friend.”

“I’m not--”

“Don’t,” Robin and Nancy said in unison. Steve groaned and pulled open the door to the bar.

“Shut up both of you.” He ignored everyone until they got to their table, drinks in hand, and were deciding what songs they wanted to do.

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Billy said with a smirk, hand loosely gripping the neck of his beer bottle. Steve licked his lips and looked away, frowning at the list of songs, trying to ignore the thoughts swirling around in his head. Fuck, he needed to get drunk and fast.

About an hour later, he was _there_. The bar was a bit crowded now and Steve watched as Billy went up on stage for his song. There’d been a long list ahead of them, and Steve suddenly wished he’d waited to get drunk until after whatever he was going to do up there. Billy smirked into the crowd, his shirt unbuttoned, but only a few buttons this time. Just enough to give a flash of his gold necklace and toned pecs. Very toned pecs. Steve drank some more of his vodka tonic. The music began and Steve knew this song but couldn’t quite place it. There were cheers from the audience and when he focused on the stage again his eyes bugged out a little.  
Billy was thrusting lightly to the music, body moving in fluid rolls. It was obvious he was a dancer, and it wasn’t like Steve _didn’t know that_ , hadn’t already seen this stuff, but there was something _different_ and he shifted from foot to foot.

“ _I’m not man, or machine_ ,” Billy sang, voice raspy and so fucking hot.

“Dude,” Robin laughed. “You’re fucking drooling.” Steve wished he had a smart comeback, but he was entranced. Women and a few men were near the front of the stage, cheering and waving their drinks. Billy winked at a few of them and Steve felt his face go hot with jealousy. Which was _ridiculous_.

“ _You want me to come alive_ ,” Billy sang, words sinking into Steve’s bones and making him shiver. He couldn’t take his eyes off Billy. Didn’t really find himself wanting to anymore. He licked his lips and downed the rest of his drink.

“Dude,” Jonathan laughed, his normally shy posture more open and relaxed. Steve groaned because even _Jonathan_ knew?

“ _Touch that dial, turn me on,_ ” Billy shout sang, energy exploding out of him. He looked at Steve and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Steve couldn’t look away and his breathing picked up as Billy sang right to him. “ _Start me like a motor, make me run._ ” Everything else faded away and all Steve could see and hear was Billy. Thrusting and rolling, voice deep and husky, eyes bright, blue, and piercing right through him. “ _Lovin’ every minute of it._ ”

\--

Steve grunted as Billy whirled him around, crowding him against the door before it even fully shut. His mouth was on Steve’s in an instant, his tongue already swiping along Steve’s bottom lip. Steve groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting that fucking tongue do as it pleased. Billy rolled his tongue in Steve’s mouth and he jerked his hips forward in surprise, hands coming up to tangle in Billy’s stupidly hot mullet. Billy’s hands gripped his hips tightly, pulling them closer, and Steve bucked his hips. He tilted his head back, panting, and Billy took the opportunity to gently bite and suck at his pulse. Steve whined in the back of his throat and Billy’s fingers spasmed on his hips before gripping tight as he fucking hoovered Steve’s neck. He let out an involuntary moan, something he couldn’t stop. Billy pulled off with a pop and grinned at Steve, eyes hooded.

“Yeah,” he breathed into Steve’s ear, giving him goosebumps. “Lemme hear you.” He gently kissed behind Steve’s ear, slowly moving along his jaw. It made Steve’s heart beat faster, it was so _sensual_. He swallowed and let out a shaky gasp. Billy hummed against his pulse, sucking and biting again, and Steve flushed. He was gonna look _wrecked_ tomorrow. He found that he didn’t even care.

“Billy,” he whined, trying to tug his face back to his so he could get that _tongue_ in his _mouth_.

“God,” Billy groaned, giving in easily and kissing Steve aggressively. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

“Hmm?” Steve was dazed, he’d never been kissed so _thoroughly_.

“Do you,” Billy kissed him, “Know,” he kissed him again, biting his lip and pulling a whine from Steve’s throat as he pulled back, “How _long_ ,” he thrust his tongue into Steve’s mouth and swirled it around his, rolling it along the roof of Steve’s mouth, “I’ve wanted,” he gave a wet kiss just under Steve’s ear, “to do this?”

“F-Fuck,” Steve gasped, his knees going weak. “How long?” He breathed, fingers clutching into Billy’s shirt.

“Since I first fuckin’ saw you,” Billy said, sucking on Steve’s neck again, taking time to mark what felt like all of Steve’s neck. “But then,” his breath hitched and his hips jerked forward, “I watched you _dance_. Get so fuckin’ jealous when you and Wheeler do your duet,” he growled against Steve’s pulse, making his knees buckle. Billy lifted him up and Steve wrapped his legs around his waist, clamping tight to hold himself up.

“I hated how cocky you were,” he moaned. “How you flirted with everyone. How you were still so fucking _hot_ depsite it all.” He gripped Billy’s curls and pulled him back up, biting at his lips, sucking Billy’s bottom lip into his mouth. Billy let out a groan. “I always get a little hard during your song,” he whispered into Billy’s ear, smirking when he felt Billy’s dick twitch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Billy groaned, pulling away from the door and stumbling towards his room. Steve kept his thighs clamped tight, kissing down Billy’s neck to his collar, before tracing the same line back up with his tongue. “You’re fucking _sinful_ ,” Billy hissed in pleasure. They tumbled together on the bed, Steve letting out a cry of laughter as Billy held on tight, keeping him close. He kissed the laugh off his lips, tangling their legs together and cupping Steve’s face in his hands. Steve’s heart beat so fast, it felt like it might stop. Billy just looked at him, breathless and smiling. “You have no idea what you do to me, Steve.”

“Show me,” he whispered, staring back into Billy’s eyes. His pupils dilated and he moved forward, kissing Steve softly. His tongue swiped across the seam of Steve’s lips slowly, and he opened his mouth with a sigh, letting Billy’s tongue slide against his. They rocked together, their movements becoming slower, more deliberate, and Steve felt like he was on fire. His nerves were lit up, sparks going through him and straight to his dick with every shift of Billy’s body against his. Neither of them bothered getting undressed, both too impatient, and they rutted, hips moving slowly, slowly, achingly slow. It was torturous pleasure and Steve couldn’t help the soft whines coming from the back of his throat as he strained against his slacks, grinding harder against Billy’s thigh, shoved high between his legs.

“I’m not gonna last,” Billy exhaled, looking almost embarrassed. Steve smiled against his lips.

“Me either,” he replied. They moved faster, moans and breath mixing as they kissed, until Steve jerked his hips erratically. “Fuck, Billy!” He groaned, shuddering through his orgasm. Billy grunted, hips canting upward as he rode through his. Steve rolled to the side, staring at the ceiling.

“You ok?” Steve turned his head, watching Billy’s body tense up. He reached out and gently poked at the crease between Billy’s brows.

“I haven’t cum in my pants in years. The things you do to me, Billy Hargrove.” That made him smile. “Well, I should probably get out of these pants and underwear,” he said, smiling at Billy teasingly. “Wanna help?”

\--

Waking up probably should have been awkward. Going to rehearsal together probably should have been awkward. The hoots and hollers from Heather and Robin at the sight of Steve’s neck, marked to shit, probably should have been awkward.

And yet…

Billy kept teasing him. Smiled when Steve pouted after Billy made fun of his iced latte. Rested his hand gently on Steve’s lower back, leaning in to murmur comments about passerby in his ear. Cackled when Heather hollered, grabbing a handful of Steve’s ass and smiling like he’d never been happier.

Steve would do _anything_ to keep that look on his face.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself; he was nervous. He’d been burned so many times before, and badly, that there was an underlying jittery feeling inside him. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. But he didn’t want to scare Billy away, not now. Now he wanted all he could get, even if it _did_ end once the show was over.

The thought washed over him during the middle of rehearsal and he fumbled a jump, nearly rolling his ankle.

“Whoa! Hold please!” Stacey called. Paula called a full hold as the choreographer jumped onstage, coming over to Steve. Billy followed, hopping down from the set and ending through the rest of the dancers quickly. “Hey, Steve, you okay? Ankle feel okay?” Steve nodded dumbly, mouth unable to work as panic dug its claws into his lungs. Breathing felt sharp and painful and his eyes danced with stars.

“Just-- Sorry,” he rasped out, wishing this wasn’t happening _now_ for no fucking _reason_. “I’ll be fine. I just-- I just-- I need--” His breath came in shorter as his hands shook violently and his mind started to go blank.

“Hey.” Billy’s voice was soft, the gentlest he’d ever heard it, and Steve’s heart beat faster. “Hey, let’s go sit outside okay? Get some air?” Steve wanted to protest, say he was fine, that he didn’t _need_ to be coddled, but every single inch of him knew that it would be a lie. He managed a nod and Stacey gave his shoulder a rub.

“Hey,” she yelled, turning to Paula, who was watching with concern. “Can we take a quick 5?”

“Sure thing. Back in five, everyone.” Steve barely heard the chorus of ‘Thank you five’ behind him, too focused on where Stacey and Billy had their hands pressed against his shoulder and waist, respectively. They didn’t speak until they were outside, sitting on the concrete loading dock, and Steve was breathing a little more normally.

“Hey, what happened back there?” Stacey asked, voice gentle and kind. “You don’t need to go into detail, but I wanna help to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” _During a show_ went unspoken. Steve let out a shaky breath.

“I just-- I got really in my head and messed up.” His eyes darted to Billy, who was staring at him with a deep furrow of concern between his brows. He looked away. “Then freaked out because I was worried about my ankle,” he said, lying through his teeth. “I get panicky sometimes. I usually have a good handle on it but it kinda caught me off guard today.” Stacey nodded, rubbing between his shoulder blades.

“Hey,” Billy cut in, hand nudging Stacey’s out of the way. “I got him.” Steve heard Stacey’s snort and looked up to her smirking face.

“I’m sure you do,” she replied, making a pointed look down to Steve’s neck. He blushed looking away, noticing a slight pink to Billy’s cheeks as well. “Just come back on time.” She stood and went back into the theatre, leaving Steve to inhale deeply, turning his head to get a whiff of Billy’s cologne. He needed to get a fucking grip.

“You sure you’re okay?” Billy asked, searching for something. Steve wasn’t sure what.

“Yeah, really.” He gave a weak smile that didn’t seem to convince Billy at all. “Seriously,” he said before Billy could make a comment. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Yeah, well I’m going to,” Billy replied, pulling Steve in close, letting him bury his face in his neck. Steve let himself, for just a moment, pretend he could have this forever.

\--

Opening night was thrilling. The house was _packed_ , the audience tittering in the house. Steve listened from the wings, trying not to scratch his nose and fuck up his makeup. He glanced in the mirror hung on the wall, out of the way, and made sure his wig was straight.

“You look _good_ ,” was the husky whisper in his ear. Steve smiled, locking eyes with Billy in the mirror. Billy looked… There weren’t words. He didn’t have on the ruff, not for the opening, and the sight of his body in a tight lycra body suit did things to Steve that really shouldn’t be happening while he was only wearing a dance belt. His eyes popped under the makeup, wig fluffed and framing him almost like a lion. His canines were sharp, almost glinting in the low blue lights of backstage.

“So do you,” Steve whispered. Billy leaned in, careful not to brush his face against Steve’s black suit.

“I wanna kiss you so _fucking_ bad right now. Your ass in this costume is--” He broke off into a low groan that went straight to Steve’s dick. Made him feel all lightheaded and giggly.

Things had been _great_. They fucked pretty much everyday, not that Steve was complaining, and surprisingly, still got along. Better even. Steve still wondered when the shoe would drop, when Billy would get tired of how clingy he was getting, tell him to stop inviting himself over, but it was easier to focus on the stress of the show. Of making everything perfect as possible for opening. It made everything a little sweeter, the bitterness behind it fading.

“Really, right now?” Steve hissed. Billy just smirked as places was called. He gave Steve a salute and left, heading to his spot, and Steve watched him go, eyes raking down his strong back, ass, and, _fuck_ , those thighs--

“If you pop a boner right now I will kill you,” Robin hissed into his ear. He gently swatted at her, hoping his blush wasn’t evident under all the white makeup on his face.

The show went pretty much perfectly. A few missteps, one nearly disastrous quick change, but they were nothing in the shine of lights and the roar of the audience. Steve felt the sweat dripping down his neck, his temples, felt it at his lower back, and he couldn’t be happier. The cheers and hollers, the thunderous sound of applause, it washed over him, settling that thing inside him. That gnawing, horrible feeling of not being good enough, silenced in the face of joy. Because of _him_. Because of something _he_ did.

There was nothing in the world that came close to this feeling. Nothing.

Except maybe the way Billy was looking at him right now. Hungry and happy and with such blatant want, Steve wasn’t sure he could make it offstage without kissing him. Luckily, as the lights dimmed, so did his view of Billy. He followed his half of the cast offstage, whooping with the rest of them as they made their way to the changing rooms.

“Fuck _yes_!” Heather cheered, jumping on Steve’s back. He laughed, sprinting down the hall as she screamed with joy, Robin not far behind. “We killed it out there!”

“Man, the people who like this show _really_ like it,” Steve said, setting her down. She took Robin’s hand, pulling her into the women’s dressing room. Steve grabbed a makeup wipe, but before he could bring it to his cheek, Billy was there. He cupped Steve’s jaw, turning his head so he could mash their lips together, tongues tangling and makeup smearing. There were white and black smudges all around Billy’s mouth, he was sweaty and flushed, grinning from ear to ear. Steve had never seen something so beautiful.

“You guys are coming to the after party, right?” Hank clapped a hand on each of their shoulders, grinning. “I can see you’re already getting _heated_ , so is that a no?” Billy snorted.

“I’m not turning down free booze, not even for this ass,” he replied, smacking Steve’s butt for emphasis. Steve shoved him away, grinning.

“Shut up,” he laughed, not meaning it one bit. He cleaned off his face, unable to stop smiling.

The after party was still going strong when Billy cupped Steve’s ass and kissed along his neck. Heather snorted, hanging off of a blushing Robin.

“Go on, you two have completed your obligation,” she slurred, face flush as she mashed her cheek into Robin’s neck. “Besides, I’m sure Robin and I can find _something_ to do.” Steve laughed, winking at Robin.

“Get her home safe, Buckley!” Billy called, pulling Steve out of the room. It took a while to get out, cast members and crew members alike stopping them on their way. Billy grew more and more cantankerous as they got stopped, so Steve took the lead, quickly getting through the pleasantries. By the time they made it out, their cab had arrived. Steve shoved Billy inside, falling in against him, kissing his neck.

“Where to?” The cab driver asked, exasperated. Steve paused, blushing, before giving his address. The cab moved and Steve tried to go back to his seat, but Billy pulled him closer, massaging his ass.

“Can’t fucking wait to get you outta these,” he murmured against Steve’s neck. Steve shuddered, blushing.

“Babe, babe,” he shushed. “We need to put on our seatbelts, come on.” Billy whined, pulling Steve closer by his ass, making him squeak.

The cab driver turned the radio on and up.

The drive was short, but by the time Steve shoved the cab door open and gave the guy a _hefty_ tip, Billy had his hands inside Steve’s pants _and_ briefs, cupping his cheeks tightly. Steve was absolutely positive tonight was gonna start with Billy on his knees, face between his cheeks. He couldn’t fucking wait. Billy snickered against his neck as they walked, Steve’s back to his building.

“Billy, come on,” he giggled. “Let me get my keys, jesus.” He turned, grabbing his keys out of his pocket, when he froze, smile still stretched on his face. It dropped quickly however, as Adam’s piercing gaze settled on Steve, flickering between the two for only a moment. “Adam,” he said, voice rough. “What-- What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Well,” Adam replied, voice tight. He stood from his place on the steps, coming down to stand in front of Steve as he spoke. “I don’t know that it really matters, huh?” He sneered. “You’re such a needy bitch it only took you what, a few weeks? You really need something to fill your hole at every moment huh.” Steve’s face burned red with humiliation and anger. He really wished Billy wasn’t here to hear this. He _really_ wished Adam wasn’t here at all.

“You ghosted me after we fucked, asshole,” Steve bit out. “What, did you expect me to wait for you?”

“After how long you said you waited for your last fuck? Yeah. You’re a clingy slut.” Steve felt the words like a blow, and he let out a sound of anger, deep from his throat. Billy stepped between him and Adam, face dark.

“Back the fuck off, shithead.” His voice was low, dangerous, and Steve felt it in his gut. Adam scoffed.

“Really? A mullet? What is this, 1983 Tennessee?” Steve gripped Billy’s shoulder tightly before he could swing. Adam gave Billy another once over and Steve watched him go from condescending to flirty. Watched his face shift with something sick twisting in his gut. “Still, you _do_ make it work for you.” Billy raised a brow, unimpressed.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied. “Now fuck off.” Adam laughed, like Billy was joking, and it made him clench his jaw.

“You’re so cute,” he said, eyes dancing with sadistic delight. Steve felt that angry little green monster, the one that started all his problems with Nancy, rev it’s ugly little head as he watched Adam flirt with Billy. “All protective over a twink who opens his legs for whoever gives him even the slightest bit of affection.” Billy snarled and Adam pressed forward, crowding into Billy’s space as he slowly licked over his bottom lip. “Don’t you want someone a little less… _loose_?” Steve’s nostrils flared and he felt angry tears prick his eyes.

“Get. Lost.” He bit out, grabbing Billy’s hand. His heart slowed as Billy squeezed back, intertwining their fingers, settling the nasty feeling inside him. “You’re obviously not wanted.” Adam snapped his eyes to Steve, cold and cruel. He scoffed.

“Yeah, and neither are you.” He gave Billy one last sleazy smile. “If you ever come to your senses,” he said, stuffing a slip of paper into Billy’s front pocket. Billy gripped his wrist, hard if the wince Adam gave was anything to go off of.

“I’ve got sense, thanks.” They stared at each other, the air tense, before Adam scoffed one last time and left. It was silent for a moment until Billy let out a soft hiss. “Baby,” he murmured, wiggling his fingers. It wasn’t much, because Steve had him in a vice grip.

“Shit,” he rasped, yanking his hand away. “Sorry. Fuck, sorry.” He made his way up the steps, fighting to get his key into the lock as his hands shook. Rough warm hands clasped his, helping him guide the key into the lock. Steve’s breath stuttered and he looked at Billy, close up behind him. Billy kissed his neck softly, tenderly, and Steve felt the tears well up again.

The ride up in the elevator was silent, awkward. At least, that’s how it felt to Steve. He stood away from Billy, arms wrapped around himself as he looked at the floor. Billy watched him, he could feel it, but didn’t reach out. Steve wasn’t sure if he was happy or not. Neither of them spoke until they got into Steve’s apartment.

“Steve--”

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Steve said, talking over Billy. “He’s-- He’s my ex and like-- Fuck. _Fuck_ , I’m so sorry, I ruined the night--”

“ _Steve_ \--”

“If you want to leave I get it, I totally get it. I’m--”

“ _Steve_!” Billy snapped, making Steve look up in shock. Billy came over, brow furrowed. He took Steve’s face in his hands. “You didn’t ruin the night. That _asshole_ didn’t even ruin it. Gave us a little bump, yeah, but my night isn’t ruined. Not,” he blushed, looking away, “Not when I’m with you.” Steve inhaled sharply, his exhale shaky.

“But he-- He’s right,” Steve whispered, struggling with the need to shut down. “I’m clingy and desperate and I fucking--”

“Uh, are we talking about the same guy who denied me for like two weeks?” Steve stuttered to a stop and looked at him, shocked. “You’re not _clingy_. You’re--” Billy struggled to find the words. “Well, even if you _are_ clingy,” Steve winced and Billy kissed his cheek, “I’ve never had someone want to be around me like this. Fuck me, yeah, but just come over to my apartment, eat all my food, and drool on my couch?” Steve gave a watery laugh. “You--” He sighed, smiling softly. “You make me feel wanted, Stevie. You make me feel like there’s more to me than how I look.”

“Of course there is,” Steve replied, frowning. Billy smiled, sadly.

“You have no idea how good you are, do you?” Steve looked away.

“I’m not,” he said, voice flat. “I’ve-- I’ve slept around a _lot_ and I’ve hurt people--”

“So have I,” Billy replied. “Does that make me bad?”

“Of course not!” Steve snapped.

“So why does it make _you_ bad?” Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out. For once, he didn’t have an answer. Didn’t have anything to say that wouldn’t imply Billy was bad too. It made him really pause, really think. Billy slowly turned Steve to face him again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Robin told me about your parents,” he murmured. It made Steve jerk and pull back, shocked.

“What--?”

“I’m not going to leave,” Billy said, voice firm. His blue eyes locked onto Steve’s and it made Steve’s breath stutter and catch. “You don’t have to try and make or convince me to stay. I’m not going anywhere. Not as long as you’ll have me.” He flushed, swallowing thickly as Steve fought to control his heart. “You mean more to me than you fucking know.” Steve couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t hold back, and he pulled a shocked Billy into a heated kiss. They winced as their teeth clacked together, but didn’t stop. Billy panted into his mouth, hands moving from his face to his waist, slowly dragging along whatever skin they could find. Steve pushed Billy towards his bedroom, pulling at his shirt until the buttons popped off.

“Whoops,” he breathed into Billy’s mouth. He responded with a low chuckle and Steve kissed it away. His hands roamed over Billy’s chest, thumbing and pinching his nipples until Billy tripped and fell, luckily landing on the bed. He gazed up at Steve, eyes wide with hunger and shock. Steve knelt over him, sucking on his neck soppily. He reached down, cupping Billy through his pants and gripping. He stroked, teasing with his finger in between.

“Holy _shit_!” Billy exclaimed, throwing his head back. “Steve, baby, _babe_.” His chest heaved, arching into Steve’s touch. He moved down, kissing down Billy’s chest to his nipples. He took one into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth gently and tugging. Billy keened, hand flying up to press Steve’s face against his pec. With a moan, Steve licked and sucked, running his tongue over the warm and sweaty skin of Billy’s chest.

“God,” he groaned. “You taste so good.” He inhaled sharply, kissing down Billy’s stomach. Steve nosed at his treasure trail, rubbing his hands over Billy’s thighs. He bucked into the touch, rubbing his clothed dick across Steve’s face. He buried his nose in the fabric, breathing deeply. “Need these _off_.” Steve pulled the zipper down with his teeth, nuzzling against the wet spot on Billy’s briefs. He hummed, hips grinding against the mattress as he sucked on the head until the cloth was damp and clinging to Billy’s thick cock. Billy gazed down at him, mouth parted and eyes half lidded as he watched Steve pull his briefs down, slowly and teasingly. His chest rose and fell quickly, breath short.

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie baby,” he moaned. Steve cupped his balls, still grinding against the bed, leaking into his underwear and pants. He groaned, burying his nose into Billy’s groin and inhaling deeply. “You’re fucking sinful,” Billy exhaled. Steve smirked and licked slowly from base to tip, watching Billy’s fingers grip the sheets. He pulled back, smirking when Billy let out an involuntary whine.

“God,” Steve breathed, running his fingers down Billy’s chest to his dick, tugging slowly up, twisting around the head. Billy arched into the touch, cheeks flush and beautiful, and Steve pulled on his pants and briefs. “Get naked _right now_.” Billy lifted his hips so Steve could yank his bottoms off, sitting up enough to get the remains of his shirt off. Steve stripped, groaning slightly when his dick popped free. Billy moved forward, licking his lips, but Steve pressed him back down.

“Wha--”

“Lemme just,” Steve whispered, blushing. “Lemme just take care of you tonight, please?” Billy’s face went soft and he pulled him in for a gentle, thorough kiss. Steve moved between Billy’s legs, kneeling above him.

“Anything you want, Magic Man,” he said, smiling against Steve’s lips. Steve huffed out a laugh before kissing down Billy’s neck to his chest. He kissed down, down, down, before taking the head of Billy’s cock in his mouth. With a groan, he sunk down, taking Billy in as far as he could. Fingers tangled in his hair and Steve hummed, swirling his tongue around the head of Billy’s dick. “Ah, _fuck_!”

Steve smiled and bobbed, sucking obnoxiously. He could feel spit dribbling down his chin and he moaned, hips grinding against the bed. The rub of the sheets against his dick was luxurious, and he grunted, taking Billy to the hilt again. Billy moaned, loud and wanton, making Steve leak even more onto the sheets. He pulled up, suckling on the head before pulling off with a pop. He kissed down the shaft, nuzzling against Billy’s balls before taking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking _hard_

“Fuck! Steve!” Billy cried, hips jerking. He oozed some precum and Steve pulled off to lick it up, tonguing the slit of Billy’s dick until he whimpered. “ _Oh shit,_ ” Billy gasped out. Steve pulled up, moving to grab the lube from the drawer, as well as a condom. Billy watched, hands coming up to pull Steve on top of him. He canted his hips, grinding their cocks together. Their pre mixed, keeping them slick to slide against each other. Steve moaned, mouth dropping open.

“Oh _yeah_ , shit, Blue,” he rambled. They moved together and Steve kissed Billy, sloppy and wet. Finally, he pulled back. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t _walk_.” He felt Billy’s dick twitch against him and smirked.

“Oh, pretty boy,” he said, voice low and happy, “I’d love that very much. You better make sure I can dance tomorrow, though.” He caught his tongue between his teeth and Steve laughed, kissing his jaw quickly before sitting up so he could pour lube onto his fingers. He stretched Billy as quickly as he could, while still making sure Billy was prepped enough for him. Billy had fucked him plenty, and while Steve _loved_ to be fucked into the mattress, he wanted to fill him tonight. Wanted to show him how much he fucking _loved_ him. Wanted to take _care_ of him. It made his breath stutter, and he pulled his three fingers out. Billy whined at the loss.

“And you call _me_ needy,” Steve teased. Billy’s brow furrowed and he looked at Steve, face serious.

“You’re not needy, Steve.” The seriousness was somewhat lowered by his hard red cock, jutting into Steve’s vision, but he could help the warm fuzzies that went through him. He smiled, moving to kiss Billy as he got into place, hooking Billy’s knees over his shoulders.

“What did I do to deserve you,” Steve whispered.

“I think it’s better to ask what I did to deserve _you_ ,” Billy replied. Steve moaned softly, rolling the condom onto his dick, lubing up as much as he could. He pressed into Billy, who hissed.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“God,” Billy panted. “It’s one thing having that monster in my throat. A whole ‘nother thing having it in my _ass_.” Steve stilled and Billy’s head shot up. “Did I say to stop? Get that dick _in me_.” Steve laughed again, burying his face into Billy’s neck before slowly pushing forward again. He took his time, making sure Billy was relaxed and ready by the time he started to thrust. Billy’s hole was warm, soft, and gripped him so tightly he let out a groan, deep from his chest. He was slow at first, pulling low moans and grunts from Billy’s throat. He picked up the pace gradually, grunting against his neck. Hands trailed down his back, nails scraping lightly and making him shiver.

“You feel so good,” Steve bit out, voice muffled against Billy’s skin. “Holy shit, so _tight_.”

“Mmm,” Billy hummed, pulling Steve closer against him. Steve gripped Billy’s thighs, pushing them to change the angle. That’s when he found it. Billy’s body spasmed and he let out a yell. “ _Fuck!_ Right there!” Steve snapped his hips, skin slapping against skin as he thrust repeatedly, doing his best to hit Billy’s prostate eah time. Billy reached down, jerking his dick quick and rough.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. “Come on, baby, come on.” Billy let out a high pitched whine, spurting onto his belly and chest. His hole clenched around Steve, who stuttered to a stop, cum pumping into the condom. He slipped out, gripping the base, and removed the condom, tying it up and tossing it onto the floor with a wet plop. Billy panted beneath him, smile wide.

“Damn,” he said, voice bright. “That was--”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, wrapping his arms around Billy. His chest rumbled with laughter and Steve pressed his face in more, octopussing himself around Billy.

“Jeeze, not even gonna let me clean up?”

“Mmmno,” Steve mumbled, sleep creeping up. “Like you dirty.” Billy laughed again, and Steve smiled before sleep over took him.

In the morning, he woke to an empty bed. His heart clenched and his stomach sank, before the smell of coffee wafted in through the open door to his room. He didn’t bother to put anything on, padding out into the living room. Billy was ass naked in the kitchen, only an apron on, cooking. Steve’s heart clenched again, but this time for a whole different reason. Billy’s hair was up in a bun, some stray curls falling against his neck. He hummed along to the music playing quietly, some of his metal he liked to listen to that Steve could never remember, quietly shout singing so as not to disturb Steve’s sleep. With quiet feet, Steve made his way to Billy, wrapping his arms around his middle as Billy twitched in shock.

“Morning,” Billy greeted, turning his head to kiss Steve, who rested his chin on his shoulder. “Snuck up on me.” Steve hummed, feeling warm all over. His dick twitched, pressed against Billy’s ass. “Oh,” Billy sing songed. “Someone _else_ is awake too, huh?”

“For you? Always,” Steve said. Billy laughed, flipping the omelette in the pan. “But that smells so good…”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m an amazing chef,” Billy replied. “Now grab a plate, this is about done.” Steve did so, grabbing some forks as well. Billy turned the omelette onto the plate, setting the pan back on the burner and tossing in a large pad of butter. It sizzled, bubbling and sliding around the hot pan, and he grabbed the pre-whisked eggs, pouring them in. Steve watched him cook, leaning on the counter, fork in hand. “Eat while it’s hot, babe,” Billy said. Steve smiled, taking a bite.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah,” he moaned, chewing slowly. “What’s in this?”

“Sharp cheddar, some shallots, and some ham.” Steve hummed around another mouthful, eyes closing in bliss. He could get used to this. Get used to Billy cooking him breakfast every morning, coffee ready to go, beautiful naked body on display.

And that smile. That happy smile.

“I’m gonna grab some coffee, want a refill?” Steve gestured to Billy’s mug.

“Please. And none of your sugary shit,” he added. Steve rolled his eyes but refreshed Billy’s cup before fixing his up. Brown sugar and whipping cream. It was like a morning treat. When Billy’s omelette had finished, they went back to Steve’s room, sitting on the bed, laughing and chatting.

Steve’s heart was so light, so happy, he felt like he might float away.

\--

“Hey,” Billy said. He sat next to Steve in the dressing room, biting his lip nervously. Steve was wiping off his makeup and he paused, brow furrowing.

“Everything okay?” He asked gently. Billy nodded and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Yeah, I just,” he exhaled softly, “I need to tell you something.” Steve felt a cold sweat prickle the back of his neck. “Well, and ask you something.” Billy looked up at Steve through his lashes and Steve kinda felt like maybe his heart was gonna beat out of his chest. The show was close to over, it was the weekend before closing and he’d been dreading the thought that what he and Billy would have might end. That the show was the only thing holding them together.

“Yeah?” He asked, voice tight.

“So, I got an offer to join a production of RENT in San Francisco,” he said in a rush. Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Billy smiled, shy and sweet. He still didn’t always trust in his talents, even with his cocksure attitude. Steve’s heart clenched though. It was a long way from Chicago. “You said yes, right?”

“I want to,” Billy said, rubbing his hands against his sweats. He looked away, obviously nervous. “But I uh, I wanted to ask you something first. It’s been, I mean, fuck,” he mumbled, rubbing his eye harshly. “I know it’s only been like, 4 months,” Steve thought his heart was going to fucking explode if Billy didn’t just _ask_. Spit out whatever it was he was thinking. “But I can’t think about anything but you. I want to spend every moment with you, or near you, or just listening to you. I--” He looked at Steve, face flush in embarrassment and vulnerability. “I don’t wanna end this. And it’s too much to ask you to come with me, it’s incredibly selfish, but I’ve never been good at long distance--”

“You’d-- You’d _actually_ want me to come with you?” Steve breathed, air rushing out of his lungs. Billy looked confused.

“Of course,” he said. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Steve swallowed, fighting the tears building in his eyes. He couldn’t fight his smile. Billy gave a small, hopeful smile in return. “I don’t want to take you away from your life here. From Robin and Heather and everyone.”

“Billy,” Steve said, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. He lifted his other hand, lightly tracing up and down Billy’s fingers, shaking in his grip. “I haven’t lined anything up after this, I haven’t-- I’ve been so worried about what would happen after the show. Because you’re so talented and I _knew_ you’d be wanting to move to bigger things, and I didn’t know if you’d want someone holding you back.” Billy scoffed.

“Are you kidding? I’ve never felt more supported than being with you.” Steve flushed, biting back his smile.

“I’ll need to talk to Robin, but I’m sure she could find a roommate on short notice. There’s a cute brunette I know of in the market.” Billy laughed, eyes lighting up with joy.

“Seriously? Really?”

“There’s plenty for me here, but I wanna see other things. I wanna go other places. Who better to do that with than you?” Billy shot forward, grabbing Steve’s face in his hands to kiss him, hard and full of every ounce of love in his body.

“I love you, Steve Harrington,” he said, airy and breathless. Steve grinned.

“I love you too.” He pulled back, grabbing another makeup wipe for a final go over. “Now, you didn’t say yes? Is it like, an ensemble role or something?” Billy flushed, biting his lip.

“They want me to play Roger.” Steve choked a little, turning to Billy with wide eyes.

“And you didn’t immediately accept?” His face softened as an overwhelming rush of emotions hit him. “You would have said no? For me?”

“I dunno,” Billy said with a shrug. “But it would have been one of the hardest decisions of my life. Because as much as I love what I do, I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Steve smiled, happy tears spilling down his cheeks.

Billy smiled back.


End file.
